Kurata X Rokoz:: Role Reversal
by MsBeeStalks
Summary: In a stormy night, your lover from the opposite side pops in your room to confess something big for the WAR the next day, how will things go? ::Kurata x Rokoz::


**A/N: **This is a Fanfiction of a Group RPG called Canvas Ranger .com. with my favourite bad-ass pairing Kurata Onizaki and Rokoz. This is just a fanfic, so please forgive me if I did anything wrong to them #teehee

This takes part before the WAR back in the 2011s I think... The fic started around a year ago but I just completed it recently.

OCs both belongs to

Kurata (c) .com

Rokoz (c) .com

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a storm outside, the thunders and lightning dominated the skies. Rain fell from above as if crying for help; I ignored them and flunked on the bed. A knock made its way to the window, ά white bandaged figure appeared; it was Fied, with someone hidden beside him.

"Rokoz?" a voice greeted as he opened the window, the figure walked into the room as he thanked Fied for his help.

"Kurata…" I uttered slowly, "What are you doing here? This is the 'HEROES' Headquarters!" I replied in shock.

"You don't want me here?" the moss haired man replied as his face showed disappointment, "Fine, I'll leave..."

"N… No! Don't! I mean it's okay…" I replied in a cool manner, although I have no idea what's his purpose. "Take a seat"

He sat on the bed, even though there is an available chair to sit on. "What's wrong?"

"Umm… I wanted to ask a favor actually…" he gulped as his voice turned serious, "I mean we're enemies… I wanted to make this quite clear that I am your enemy and I will defeat you if we meet in a fight…"His voice trailed off, "Th… That's all…" he stood and opened the window.

"Wait!" I yelled. This is not happening! Is it because we have more frequent WARs now? I was not aware of my actions, my hands circled Kurata's waist as he stood on the window still. There was an awkward silence until Kurata broke the silence.

"Ro… Rokoz…" he blushed, "I'm getting wet here…" the aggressively dripping rain falling on him. I blushed and let go.

He sighed as he climbed back in and leaned on the wall, I threw him a towel, "Sorry…Go get change or something… It won't be funny if another fight occurs because of a frontman suddenly gets sick…"

He gave a small hint of a blush, "Aah… Okay... Sh… Shitsureishimasu…"

I took a shirt and a pair of shorts and placed it in front of the bathroom, "your change is outside". It seems that the rain won't be stopping tonight, I wonder if Kurata could… Wait! What am I thinking? Oh my god…

I distract myself from the topic, pouring water into the water heater. I walked towards the window and closed them. "Well… It's kinda cold here anyways…" I mumbled, pouring the ready hot water into a cup filled with brown powder, "Coffee?" Kurata's voice shocked me, I'm still not used to have people in my room.

"Y… Yeah" I stuttered. "It's kinda cold…"

I handed him a cup, it was then I saw his figure… It was rare to see Kurata without his body suit, usually; his perfect figure is always behind tight black body suit and thick white coats. Today, now in front of my eyes, he was just in a green tee and shorts, exposing his toned limbs.

I gulped when his fingers touched mine as he took his cup, "thank you" he smiled and sat on the bed, his face softening as he drank the substance.

I decided that the safest way currently was to stay away from him, or else… "I'll go take a bath…" I announced as I pulled a new fresh towel from the shelf beside him. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Just relax… I'm not going to do anything" I told him, "What a hypocrite!" my little heart yelled within.

"Uh… Yea…" he replied, I made my way to the bathroom. I sighed as the hot water hit my body, my mechanical body. I close my eyes and feel the tire disposing from my body, the heat relaxing. I glanced around, Kurata's clothes were folded neatly on the lavatory seat, a thump occurs in my heart.

"C'mon! I was just looking at his clothes!" I argued as I blushed. Somehow, the smell of the bathroom has changed, it smells more… More… I couldn't find a word, _"More 'KURATA'…"_My inner heart whispered.

In some times, I hope that my senses weren't sharp. I moved my hand involuntarily to my hardened member, stroking it slowly in silence.

Outside the bathroom, Kurata was searching for a cup, "Damn… Kono Baka Rokoz… Where did he put the cups?" He reached under his bed, a box hit his hand. "Here?" he opened the box. It was filled with a few boxes of tissues. "What's this?" Kurata said in amazement, he put out all of the boxes and found a few packs of condoms and some bottles of lotion.

Kurata's face reddened in embarrassment as he quickly packed in the tissue box in place and pushed it back under the bed. He lied down on the bed, wondering what to do… He curled his body. It was raining cats and dogs outside, but Rokoz doesn't seem to have any blankets… "That idiot…" he blushed as he took a deep scent of the bed before falling asleep.

The bathroom door clicked, "Kurata? Are you looking for something?" Rokoz asked, he was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt with the towels still around his waist. He sighed as he saw him asleep; "I better take the extra futon…" he walked towards the secret door behind the curtains.

The empty store room was dark and warm, thankfully, his eyes adapted with the darkness quick enough. He pulled the futon and a blanket out and took out another cup and a packet of tea, closing the door swiftly with his feet. He was too devoted in doing things that passed his mind that he forgot to change his towel.

While boiling some water, Rokoz spread out the futon next to his bed. He poured the hot water into the cup; a citrus smell fills the air. Rokoz took a cup, relieving the warmth in him then pulled a blanket over Kurata. "you're so cute…" he murmured as he kissed his forehead, a hand suddenly yanked his collar, "Ah…?" Rokoz exclaimed in shock, Rokoz was tackled to his bed. "What the hell?" Rokoz knitted his brow, "What's the shit you said about not doing anything?" Kurata yelled, "It's not like I abused you? I just kissed your forehead for crying out loud!" I defended.

He paused and released his grip on Rokoz's collar. "What's the deal about your clothes? I thought you're going to rape me!" He glanced away embarassed. "I just finished my bath and wanted a cup of tea! I took a cup and futon while waiting for the water to boil and covered you with a blanket so you won't freeze to death! Are you happy now?" Rokoz confronted.

Kurata lowered his head the same time as Rokoz moved up, their mouth kissed. Both of them were shock, Rokoz moved away but Kurata pushed him down to the bed. "Orange Pekoe?"Kurata asked as they broke off, "Coffee..." Rokoz panted. Kurata sat on Rokoz and kissed him again, twisting his tongue inside the red hair's mouth.

Rokoz placed his hand on Kurata's forehead after they part for air, "you're not sick are you?" He asked. "I'm just getting into the mood Rokozu-kun..." Was Kurata's reply as he pushed Rokoz hands down to the bed, "is that wrong?" He whispered before pinning him again with a kiss.

Something about the current Kurata aroused Rokoz, the warm kiss, the tempting moves of Kurata entrapting his hands. "Umh..." Rokoz moved for air, he was dizzy when Kurata let go of his grasp. His hand slided sneakily on Rokoz's tanned chest, his gentle movements causing goosebumps on his skin...

He pinched on Rokoz's nipple, making it hard. Rokoz's replies were just moans of pleasure as Kurata continued to sucking his nipples slowly, but seducingly. "I thought all along I was the lewd one... I guess, you're no better than me in being the uke... You're body's just too innocent... Even if you've jerk off everynight... Probably..." Kurata teased as he trailed down lower to his crotch. "St... Stop!" Rokoz blushed as he gripped the towel firmly on place.

Kurata held his palm and licked the fingers, "let go... Rokoz..." He whispered as his right hand climbed his thigh, "N... No!" Rokoz crept back, Kurata pushed him to the wall, "Nnnn... Aaaaahhh!" Rokoz cried as Kurata spreads his legs, exposing his already hard member, "There... See? It's hard already..." He leaned down and kissed the tip, slowly sliding it into his mouth.

"Aaah!" Rokoz yelled in ecstacy. His head jerked upwards, bumping it to the wall. "Tsk tsk tsk..." Kurata clicked his tongue, "so enthustiatic are you?" He left Rokoz's leaking member to kiss his mouth. Rokoz felt weak as the hot tongue raped his mouth again, Kurata smirked as he slided Rokoz's body down to the bed. "Now, where were we?" He said as he parted from the red head's mouth.

"Ah, yes... Here..." He grinned evilly as he touched the half erect leaking penis of his victim. A sharp tingle went through Rokoz's body... "Uhm... No.. Kuh..." His denials were half hearted now, Kurata smiled as he mouthed his member teasing slowly that Rokoz had tears in his eyes. "Stop teasing so much!"

"Ah," he said in ά sly tone, "So you want me to put it in?" He smirked. Rokoz was blushing silently as Kurata twirled his fingers in Rokoz's leaking precum, he pushed his first finger in slowly, lubricating his inner walls. Rokoz gasped at the sudden intrusion and pulled back, "Relax Rokozu-kun" he kissed the red head as he inserted his second finger, moving them in scissoring movements. "Haaa~ aah~" Rokoz gasped with his eyes wide open, his hands clutching tightly on the bed sheet. Kurata moved down to his nipples biting and sucking on one while tugging and teasing the other. Kurata chuckled, he leaned to Rokoz's ears and whispered as he nibbled the cyborg's ear, "I love your nipples Rokozu... Ά very delicious brownish color" he tugged both the nipples as Rokoz whimpered loudly, his breath hitching and his face reddening.

"You want me in Rokoz?" Kurata asked as he restrained himself from fucking the hero senseless. Rokoz nodded in frustration, "Was that ά 'no'?" Kurata feigned ignorance, Rokoz eyes snapped open as he replied, "Yes... Kurata...". "I didn't hear that quite clearly Rokoz-kun..." Kurata teased as he traces the redhead's member. "Kuh... Ah... Yes! I... I want you inside me!" Rokoz yelled as he hold on to Kurata's shoulders tightly, Kurata smirked and thrusted into him. Rokoz's eyes were glazed with tears as he yelled out, he got no idea what possesed both of them, he wasn't very submissive and neither was Kurata very dominating, but it was ά blissful night. "Kuh... Ku... Kurataa! Agh! I'm... Haa! I'm cumming!" Rokoz yelled as he gripped Kurata's arms, "ugh... Me too... Let's cum... Mnnh, together..." He sealed his words with ά passionate kiss with Rokoz. Kurata pounded on his prostate glands ά last time before cumming deep into Rokoz, Rokoz too came; his hot liquids splattered around their stomachs. Both panted as they looked at each other, "Rokozu..." Kurata whispered as he pulled him to ά gentle kiss.

"I did say I will defeat you didn't I?" He smiled as Rokoz blushed hard, "This time only... god! I don't know what get into you..." Rokoz turned his head away. "But you like it don't you?" Kurata whispered, he traced the stain of semen on his partner's chest, licking them up. "I love you..." Rokoz whispered on Kurata's lips, he kissed the man passionately, "no matter what..."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, R&R please! #throwsflowers :)


End file.
